deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marik vs Lusamine
Marik vs Lusamine.png|Gogeta46power V.1 FUSION.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Merry Christmas.PNG|Merry Early Christmas M vs L.jpg|Simbiothero Who Will Win? Marik Lusamine Draw Better? Yu-Gi-Oh Pokémon Same Description Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh! Which one of these lost minds that completely resent their families will win? This is Gogeta46power's 7th battle in Season 3. ALSO JESUS THEIR HAIR! Interlude Gogeta: When you are insane, you are insane, nothing about it. Flowey: And you also despise your family for some reason. Gogeta: Like Marik Ishtar, the man that will send you to the Shadow Realm. Flowey: And Lusamine, the one everyone says is best MILF. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Marik Gogeta: Closed quarters, nothing, lonliness, depression, these things dont resonate well with kids shows. Flowey: But for young child Marik Ishtar, this is your entire life, for all of eternity. Gogeta: As a young boy Marik was initiated to be the tombkeeper and had to take the initiation to become it. Flowey: What did they do? Gogeta: No, they painfully carved the history of the Pharoah on to his back, yeah that is horrifyingly painful. Flowey: While that scar was born, something far more... sinister was born. Gogeta: His alter ego, Yami Marik was born, but Marik was anble to hold on and not let Yami Marik take over, and for the next year, this Marik is sealed away in his head. Flowey: But on one fateful day, Marik saw sunlight for the first time and was truly happy for the first time in his life. Gogeta: But when he came back to his underground prison he saw his adopted brother, Odion, beign tortured by his brother and Marik fainted, letting his other personality take over. Flowey: When this happened, he well, took the Milennium Rod and killed his father, in a very brutal, how the fuck is this for kids, fasion. Gogeta: But by Odion, Yami Marik was sealed inside of himself, putting the confused young boy in a horrible state, but he thought Shadi killed his father and was ordered to do so by the Pharaoh, so he grew a grudge against the Pharaoh. Flowey: So he wanted the Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra to get uncontrollable power, to do this he set up the Rare Hunters, and got Ra, but the other two are not in his possesion. Gogeta: So with the Milenium Rod at his hand he started to mind control everyone, to get their locator cards and use their decks to win, and got to the Battle City finals, where his sinister side appeared again. Flowey: WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIS HAIR! I KNOW THIS IS ANIME BUT SHIT! Gogeta: Anyway he did this through the Millenium Rod and his amazing deck, also being in anime villain status. Flowey: Being a man that fights people by playing a children's card game, he has a theme to his deck that got him through. Gogeta: Yes he did, it is destroy your opponent with effects, like the monster Dark Jeroid, when it is summoned, it weakens an opponents monster. Flowey: Newdoria is a bullshit monster, when it dies, it can bring another monster along with it, Morphing Jar changes the game completely, and Lord Poison can bring a plant back. Gogeta: Lekunga can bring in extra tokens, Drillago can skip monsters and attack the opponent outright, and the Makyura the Destructor, when he dies, Marik can activate traps for a turn. Lusamine Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles